Sweets
by MewMew55
Summary: Azura is trying to find Kamui so she can give her a gfit
Kamui leaned back against a rocking chair and sighed. Gods, she wishes the baby will come soon. She rubs against her swollen tummy and smiled. "My child, you are just taking your time are you? You snuggled up in there while I sit there, anxiously waiting upon your arrival. Xander and I couldn't be any more excited."

Suddenly, the door opened and Xander walked in with a food platter on his hand. "Hello my love," said Xander as he walked towards the table and set the plate down. "How are you feeling," he asked as he walked up to her and lightly kissed her on the lips.

"Mmm…couldn't been better," Kamui responded as she kiss in return.

"Doesn't sound like you are better. Everything alright?"

"To be honest, I am nervous. Would the baby be okay during delivery but…would I still be around to see our child?" Kamui asked in fear.

Xander walked behind her and wrapped his arms around her shoulder while nuzzling against her neck. "Kamui…don't say that. I can't imagine loosing you. You promised you will stay with me until death does us apart. I want you with me, with all of us, together as a family."

"Xander…."

"Until then…" He gets up and started unbuttoning his shirt. "Why not we have some time to ourselves?"

-v-

"Elise? Have you seen Kamui?" Azura asked.

"I haven't seen her but you should probably ask Camilla and see," Elise answered.

"Thank you." Azura bid her thanks and head towards the stables. She spots Camilla feeding her wyvern. Camilla turned around and spots Azura walking towards her. "Hello darling. What's up?"

"Nothing much. I was wondering if you seen Kamui around. I want to give her a gift for the baby," Azura responded as she showed Camilla the gift.

"Aww what a cute dragon stuff toy. I am sure the baby will definitely adore it," said Camilla, "But if I was you, I should ask Leo. He saw Kamui walking to the kitchen earlier."

After thanking Camilla, Azura head back to the castle and found Leo reading. "Leo, you seen Kamui?" Azura asked.

"Yeah, she was heading towards the kitchen. She was having the same craving for food again. Maybe you should check over there."

"Thank you Leo," said Azura. Just as she was about to head to the kitchen, Leo added, "Now that I think about it, I haven't seen Xander either. He might be at his office doing more paper work."

Azura heads to the kitchen and spot Jakob cleaning up the counter. "Oh, hello Jakob."

"Oh hello Azura," Jakob replied as he put away the towel.

"Cleaning again?"

"You couldn't believe what happened here. Kamui was in here, eating almost all of the tarts. It took me, Gunter, and Silas to drag her away from the tarts. Anyways, what brings you here?" Jakob asked.

"I was wondering if you seen Kamui anywhere," Azura responed.

"She is probably at her room. Maybe it was the best for her so she won't get sick from eating a lot," said Jakob.

Azura leaves the kitchen and heads towards to Kamui's room. Just before she can open the door, she begins to hear noises through the door so she decided to listen.

"Mmmmm….so good."

 _Oh…she is probably having alone time with Xander._ As soon as she was about to leave, she noticed a squeal. Stricken with the fact maybe Kamui has fallen and safety for the baby, Azura burst through the door and shouted, "Kamui?! Are you alright?!"

Xander looked back in shock while holding a tart in his hand and Kamui looked at Azura with her face flushed in embarrassment. "A..A…Azura?" Kamui asked in shock.

"Umm….what is that you want?" Xander asked as he placed the tart back on the plate.

"I..I thought Kamui hurted herself so I wanted to help," Azura answered but shaken.

Kamui giggled and tries to get up but Xander helped her up. "I'm fine Azura. What is that you got there?"

"Oh…it's a stuff dragon toy for the baby. I was hoping your child will like it," Azura answered as she gives the doll to Kamui.

"Aww. It's adorable. Thank you Azura," Kamui responded.

"I'm…I'm sorry for interrupting the both of you," Azura apologized.

"No no. It's alright Azura. Nothing to apologize for," Xander answered as he smiled back.

Bowing in gratitude, Azura leaves the room and closed the door behind her.

"Maybe next time I should make a sign to not enter," said Xander.

"Maybe…but that won't move Camilla..you know that," said Kamui.

"You're right."

"Now," said Kamui as she sits back onto his lap, "May I have some more tarts please?"


End file.
